Conventional washing machines and drying machines have a drum or cylinder that spins during use. The spinning drum causes the machine to vibrate. In situations where the machine is situated on a floor having a surface such as vinyl, tile, hardwood, or the like, the vibration may cause the machine to undesirably slide or “walk” from its original position to a new position.
Also, in homes where rooms have a floor with a surface such as vinyl, tile, hardwood, or the like, furniture may undesirably slide or “walk” from its original position to a new position when users sit on furniture or get off the furniture.
Further, in conventional industrial applications, vibrating machinery such as tumblers may undesirably slide or “walk” along a surface during use.
It may be desirable to provide an assembly that prevents vibrating and sliding structures from undesirably moving or “walking” from their original position to a new position during normal use.